humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell
Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell is the third Freddi Fish game and was released in 1998. The game was later ported to the iOS and renamed Freddi Fish and the Stolen Shell on January 12, 2012. Plot Freddi Fish and Luther are taking a summer vacation to the Founders' Day Festival. As they enter the festival, the Conch Shell which is used to signal the beginning of the Founders' Day Festival has been stolen! To make matters worse, Luther's Uncle Blenny, the "Grand Exalted Keeper of the Conch" is being blamed for this mess! Now Freddi and Luther have to find the three golden pipes that fell out, and look for the real thief. They search and investigate the suspicious characters to find out who really "done it". Once all three of the pipes are found, Old Soggy, Uncle Blenny's dogfish, will smell the scent and find the culprit. Freddi and Luther followed Old Soggy to the temple. In the temple, they spot the thief with the bag and the conch shell outside. Old Soggy is going to catch the thief. When Luther starts losing control and grabs the jewel, the gate closes and gets trapped in a cage and Freddi has to get the key to get it open. After Freddi frees Luther and Luther puts the jewel back in place, the gate opens and the bag floats in the temple. They caught the bag and tells everyone that Uncle Blenny is innocent. Inside the bag is one of the six items: microphone, foreign language world map, punching glove, cane, spool of thread, or toothbrush. One of the suspects is depending on the evidence from the item. When the suspect is chosen, he or she does not believe Freddi and Luther, but Old Soggy bites its tail or back. The culprit confesses and explains the whole situation to everyone. After the culprit gives Uncle Blenny the conch shell, everyone apologizes to Uncle Blenny for blaming him. He forgives and is still the "Grand Exalted Keeper of the Conch". Luther places the pipes in the shell and Uncle Blenny blows out the signal to open the festival and everyone celebrates. The dialogue shows what will happen to the thief as the narrator mentions it, then he says "case closed," meaning the player finished the game. Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding three golden pipes to find the culprit and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called click points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch entertaining animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains four different areas to explore: the festival, the waterfall, the sunken plane and the tropical island on the surface. These areas are joined above and below the ocean. Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Uncle Blenny *Old Soggy *Gill Barker *Claw *Nadine *Horst Fedders *Pierre the Tailor *Rosy Pearl the Squid *Magenta *Pelican Sam Voices US Version *Annette Toutonghi - Freddi Fish *Mike McAuliffe - Luther *Ken Boynton - Uncle Benny, Pierre the Tailor *Craig English - Gill Barker, Claw *Lyn McManus - Rosey Pearl *Lauren Tewes - Nadine, Magenta *Stephan Weyte - Pelican Sam UK Version *Hester Wilcox - Freddi Fish *Kim Michelle Broderick - Luther *Krisha Fairchild - Uncle Benny *Ken Boynton - Pierre the Tailor *Craig English - Gill Barker, Claw *Stephan Weyte - Pelican Sam Items 'Collectibles' *'Golden Pipes': There are three of these brilliant pipes and Freddi and Luther need to find all of them to help Old Soggy get enough scent to track down the Great Conch shell thief! 'Game Items' *'Ancient Key': This may be the key Freddi needs to free Luther! But she can't break the light beam that glows down on the statue. How will she get the key? *'Blue-Tailed Joie Bird Feather': This beautiful feather would be just perfect on the hat in Pierre's store! *'Chisel': This may come in handy for prying things loose. *'Crystals (red, blue, green)': Wow, these gems are bright but real stuck to the pedestals they're on. How can Freddi get them loose? *'Drain Plug': How will Freddi and Luther get through the fishing net covering the tunnel to town? That plug might come in handy later. *'Egg': Pierre will gladly trade it for some beautiful accessory. What can Freddi and Luther find that would make the hat look divine? *'Foreign Language Phrase Book': Freddi and Luther need help communicating with Horst Fedders, the tourist. This book might do the trick and Pelican Sam would be happy to trade it for one orange sea urchin. *'Flashlight': There are some very dark spots under the sea. This flashlight might be helpful, but Claw won't loan it to Freddi and Luther. What will they do? *'Funhouse Mirror': Don't you just love these? They can make you see things very differently. You can look smaller or much, much bigger than you are! Why, it could make you look downright scary! *'Nut': Nadine sure needs help getting this nut off her tooth. Freddi and Luther tried pulling, but that didn't work. How can they remove it? *'Orange Sea Urchin': Freddi and Luther are given one orange sea urchin when they return the wallet they found to its owner. What will they spend it on? *'Plastic Shovel': An interesting find. This shovel could be useful for digging things. Hmmm, maybe Freddi and Luther will also need this. *'Pliers': Every fish detective should have this tool. You can use it to loosen or tighten or remove things such as nuts and bolts! *'Protective Work Glove': This could be useful in a prickly situation. Will fit a fin, though? *'Sail': Magenta's sailboat can't go anywhere with this ripped sail! How can Freddi and Luther get it repaired? *'Shim-Sham-Jimmety-Jam-Clapper-Gapper': Horst Fedders has trouble keeping this piece of equipment in his suitcase. He'd gladly give it away if someone implied that they wanted it. *'Silver Key': Where there's a key is a lock. Better hang on to this in case you come across one. *'Wallet': Someone dropped their wallet and Freddi and Luther must find the owner. Good deeds often reap rewards. 'Others' *'Case Folder': When Uncle Blenny explains the situation, you get this folder. It contains information you'll need to solve the case. *'Purple Sea Urchin': You'll find them on the ocean floor and on rock ledges and beaches. Keep a lookout to pick them up, for they may come in handy. 'Clues' *Cane *Claw-Shaped Boxing Glove *Enormous Whale-Sized Toothbrush *Microphone *Visitor's Map *Thread and Sewing Needle Locations * Sam the Pelican's Home * Town Square Entrance * Town Square * Jail Sell * Pierre's Shop * Tropical Island * Magenta's Raft * Horst's Home * Sunken Submarine * Claw's Cave * Dark Cave * The Carnival * Carnival Organ * Terrific Tumble Tubes * Waterfall * Luau Theatre * The Ancient Ruins * The Aztec Pyramid Mini-Games Freddi Fish 3 contains seven mini-games that provide loads of entertainment. While playing the mini-games isn't always necessary to finish the game they are a lot of fun, so give 'em a try! * Create a Fish * Gil Barker's Carnival Game * Grandma Grouper Fortune Telling Machine * Jukebox Ditties * Luau Show * Carnival Organ Puzzle * Terrific Tumble Tubes Puzzle Paths/Storylines Each of the three golden pipes has its own independent set of possible paths. That is, there aren't a certain number of possible locations from which three are selected (like in the previous game), but each golden pipe as treated as a separate "object to find." So their paths are chosen in a similar manner to the paths in the Pajama Sam series. * "Easy" - Can be in the organ, in the plane, or in the Terrific Tumble Tubes. * "Medium" - Can be in the crabpot, the banana tree, or in the birds' nest. * "Hard" - Can be in the clam or cave. There are a total of eight individual paths. The number of possible games is 2*3*3 = 18. Trivia * Pajama Sam can be seen as a bubble at the end of the game. Gallery FF3iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card FF Conch HE Website.png|HE Website Icon AutorunFF31998.png|Autorun Freddi 3 Lite.png|iOS App (Lite Version) FreddiFish3-title.png|Title card Category:Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell Category:Freddi Fish series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1998 games Category:2012 games